


Comatose

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: Take me inFree your ghostsNo, They can’tHaunt us bothTake me inDon’t let goWaking upComatose





	1. Chapter 1

“ Day 6.. “

 

The tired whisper of Callum’s filled the room that he entered, dropping his sketchbook on an old wooden table and taking a seat next to an occupied bed.

 

“ Day 6 since you decided that you didn’t want to be awake anymore. “ He fidgeted in his chair, resting his elbows against the arms of it while he watched the girl he love breathe deeply in her slumber.

 

Just days prior, he had found her collapsed in front of her home in Xadia, no wound to be seen but a slight bump to her head where she fell. The healers had been back regularly to keep her stable using primal magic, but other then that they were as baffled as he. He was thankful they allowed him to stay, yet their trust in him was paper thin. He had returned the dragon prince to his mother, and he was sure that was the only reason he was still alive. He could tell by the way people looked at him that he still wasn’t fully welcome.

 

By day, he did all he could to learn the history of the moonshadow elves, as well as poking through some medical books in the library. Yet no matter how much research he did, he could not find the answer to the questions that he had. And each night he returned to this very spot, waiting in anticipation for Rayla to be up and ready to go on another adventure as he opened her door. Unfortunately, that had yet to happen. And so he made his home by her bed, praying that at any moment she would open her eyes, and life would continue like normal.

 

Each night, he would tell her about his day. He hoped that she heard his tales. He recalled hearing her voice as he had been thrown into a comatose state after using dark magic. He crossed his fingers to the idea that maybe his voice would bring her out of her death-like sleep. As of now, nothing has worked. But he would continue trying, because it was all he had left.

 

“ Zym is doing fine. I went to check on him today! His mother still doesn’t seem to understand me, but I don’t think any of the other elves do either- “ he chuckled and waited for laughter that never came, “- well.. I did find out some interesting things today! They say that there is a type of magic that can be used to communicate with someone telepathically. I wonder if I could learn that and talk to you! Heck, I wonder if you are awake in that thick skull of yours. “

 

His joking was a coping Mechanism, and she knew that well. Any time he had been trying to push her out of his head, he told joke after joke. And this proved her theory to be true as he continued to swallow his grief with laughter, no matter how brief it was.

 

“ Nobody gets why I’m still here. It’s like they all already gave up, and they are just sort of catering to my feelings because I brought their dragon back all those months ago. It’s frustrating. If we brought back peace they have a funny way of showing it… And I get it, they don’t have any hope in you waking up, but it hasn’t even been a week! It’s agitating when they tell me I should go home and see my family. Ez is there, but without you it’s just a part of my family. I can’t just abandon you, you never abandoned me. I’m sure if you were awake you’d tell me to go too, but I can’t just leave you. You never left me… not until now. “

 

Callum’s lids began to droop as he brought his head down to rest over the hand he held. “ Do you remember the first time we kissed? I do. It was soon after everything settled and The dragon queen approved of the call for the war to end. I remember we were walking out by moonlight, and you held my hand and cried. You were so happy… and you finally told me how you felt. You told me you had tried before, and the funny thing is I remember that somewhat. After I used dark magic, I did hear you before I woke up. I wish I had just stayed asleep a little longer, but I had a revelation that I had to try. But when you kissed me that night, it was my first kiss. I was so scared I would do something stupid, but it came so naturally for me. I think about that night a lot. And I think about the promise you made to me, to go back with me and help me restore my home. “

 

He bit back tears, but they fell anyway. He could hear them hit the sheets, and it only made him cry more. He desperately clung to her hand, and pleaded with her to wake up. “ You can’t break this promise Ray. You just can’t. What am I gonna do? You are always there, you always have my back and get me out of situations that I couldn’t even begin to understand. How am I going to convince humans that elves are good without the greatest example of goodness I know? Please just wake up. Please. I need you, I love you. I can’t… I don’t even know what to do… please wake up.. “

 

He waded in the silence of the room, the only sound her breathing and his sniffles. Watching the window, he became mesmerized by the glow of the moonlight as it colored the dark world outside an ethereal silver. It was the last thing he saw before his world faded to black.

———-

The next time Callum opened his eyes, the sting of the rays of sun entering the room had him groaning as he rubbed them fiercely. Lifting his head, he noted that her fingers were still woven together with his, yet her form was completely undisturbed. In defeat, he stood up and stretched, popping both his neck and his aching back. He then bent forward and whispered his I love you’s to her with a gentle pressed kiss to her forehead, before retrieving his sketchbook and leaving the room.

 

“ Day 7. “


	2. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Day one. “

“ Day… 54? “

Callum’s voice was low, almost unrecognizable as he stood before a small bundle of flowers beneath a sagging willow. “ I dont know. I sort of lost count until today. You decided to break your promise. I guess this is your unfair way of telling me to go home, so I am. Are you happy now? “

He shrugged his backpack over his shoulder, having cried whatever tears he had left the night before. That makes his mom, his dad, and now a girl he thought would be with him until they were both old and gray. He began to wonder if he was just a curse, and brought death with him to anyone he began to love. This made him hesitate to go back to Ezran, though he knew the boy would have to learn the truth from someone. He felt it in his best interest to let him down gently.

“ Well.. Goodbye, I guess. “ He whispered as he began his journey home, no one to talk to and no one to keep him company. Just the silence of the wind in the trees, and the rumbles of thunder in the distance. Great. Just what he needed right now. Rain. 

As he made his way back along the path that he took to enter Xadia, memories flooded in of all of the snags and happenings along the way to the dragon prince’s home. He passed the tree that the two had carved symbols into as she tried to teach him nature-related elven words. He stifled laughter when he remembered her expression she made as he butchered her language. He loved the way she would scrunch up her nose, an eyebrow gracefully raised and eyes staring daggers into him.

Further along his trail he came upon old firewood, and campfire tales that were shared around their many stops they had made became flashes in his mind. He recalled the night that Rayla had cried from laughter as he attempted to mimic her kind to sneak through a small village. That night became a game of the two doing their worst mocks of human and elf interactions. He cherished all of the nights they slept beneath the endless starry skies, her slender body curled up next to him as he explained constellations and the lore behind them. 

He loved the mornings too. Each sunrise with her was a thing of magic all on it’s own. The way the sky lit up, and the colors reflected off her skin was a scene he often would draw in his sketchbook. He enjoyed the wonder in her eyes as the sun would peak over the mountain tops, bidding them good morning as they continued on their long journey. 

Sometimes there was danger. Sometimes, they fled for their lives, much like the moments they spent in sheer terror as her own people attacked them in the woods. He cringed at the reminder of the blood on her hands, both from her and from the life she was forced to take. And how he had to encourage her for days afterwords. She never wanted to be an assassin, and he knew how much that killed her.

She was there for him emotionally so often. On the long nights where he missed his father and brother, she would keep him company and watch him doodle Zym as he slept peacefully. And other times she was the first face he saw as he erupted from a horrifying nightmare, often involving his family or sometimes even her. He missed his dad so much, and as he clung to her she would run her fingers through his hair, trying to dismiss all of his anguish. Her light singing was the only thing he needed to drift off into a more restful sleep. 

Callum was crying at this point, his tears mixing with the heavy rain that drenched every inch of him. He stumbled, trying to compose himself as he cursed at the gravel beneath his feet, bitterness sinking into his heart at life itself. He was not focused on the path before him any longer. Through his grief, the boy felt his muscles straining as his body grew heavier and heavier. His torso was no longer there, anchoring his legs to the ground. Where even were his legs? Or the ground for that matter? His chest tightened, breathing heavily as he shut his eyes in realization and braced for impact. There was no sense in fighting gravity. 

His eyes were now open all the way, like someone was prying his eyelids apart. Suddenly it wasn’t the ground he was looking at, but the sky. And there was pain, oh was there pain. He tried to move, but his body didn’t seem to cooperate. He was not even sure it could at this point. There was no walking away from this. He made peace with that rather quickly as his eyes fluttered closed, raindrops pecking at his lids. Rayla was on his mind as he slipped into a deep slumber, her face ever present in his conscious. 

As he came to, the feel of the rocky ground beneath his back had changed. His hands pressed down at his sides, the feel of lush grass causing his brow to furrow. What had happened? Wincing, he sat up slowly to feel… nothing? He was in pain moments ago, was he dreaming? As his vision adjusted, he began to see shapes, and those shapes soon became vivid pictures. Golden blossoms surrounded him as they danced in the wind, the sky was a glorious hue of blue that he had never before laid eyes on. There was a peace that overcame him, and as he stood up, he was greeted by a very familiar face.

Callum was sure he was dreaming now. Rayla stood before him, wrapped in lavender silk with a look on her face that was a combination of sadness but relief. He stepped towards her, inches away from her as he quizzically searched her eyes for answers.“ I just can’t leave ya’ alone can I? “ she finally spoke, and he shook his head with a soft smile.

“ You know me… “ He sighed before looking around once more. “ Where are we? “

She avoided his question, and he took notice quickly. She looked sad, and he wished so deeply that he could make that go away. His fingers reached out and hooked her chin, and he guided her eyes to meet his. At that moment of meeting he knew, and he shivered, his hand cupping her cheek as she leaned Into him. Now he knew that death was peaceful, there was no jerking through the darkness as he had often theorized. It was truly like falling asleep.

Rayla took a moment to allow him to process, before she gripped his hand tightly in hers, attempting to console him to the best of her ability. “ Eternity is a long time. “ she looked out over the horizon, unable to fathom the extent of it all. “ Where do we start? “

Callum wrapped an arm around her and beamed, “ we start with today. “ Pressing his lips to her hand, he waltzed her through their new and endless home.

**Author's Note:**

> A songfic really. I heard the song and decided to write a 2 part sad.


End file.
